


will you go out with me?

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jaehyun suffers, M/M, TW: Vomit, drunk yuta, side johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: “Are you an actor?”“No, I’m a law student.”“A l-lawyer?” Yuta gasps theatrically, “that’s so hot…”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	will you go out with me?

Yuta and alcohol don’t quite go well together. While it’s a stretch to say that Yuta has shit tolerance it’s also no secret that he can’t go over five cans of beer (or three shots of hard liquor) without things going to hell.

Ten and Johnny should’ve known. _Yuta_ should’ve known. Alas, nobody wants to be a responsible adult around alcohol so Jaehyun has to fill in that role too. 

“Sorry Jae…” Ten slurs over the loud music blaring from Johnny’s speakers, “we got a little carried away.” A little is an understatement, looking at the mess Yuta is at the moment. Unfocused eyes and shaky legs as he makes his fourth attempt to stand up from the couch.

“I told you to keep it under control.” Jaehyun sighs but he can’t do much about it now so he hauls Yuta to his feet and half drags him to the door. He’s tempted to leave Yuta to sleep over with Johnny and Ten but he knows the older man won’t appreciate waking up in between those two and god knows what they get up to in that bed. Yeah no, even pissed, Jaehyun wouldn’t do that to Yuta.

“We lost track of how much he drank.” Johnny supplies from the kitchen and he surveys at least twenty empty cans lining up the floor in the living room and silently hopes they’re not all Yuta’s.

“I swear to you both if he gets alcohol poisoning…” Jaehyun grumbles. He struggles with Yuta’s shoelaces especially when the man keeps sliding down the wall like a rag doll.

He ignores their cheery _that’s why you should’ve come_ and flies out the door as fast as he can manage with a deadweight in his arms.

“I can’t believe I take my eyes off you for one night, _one night_ , and you get blackout drunk.” He gets a hum in response.

The elevator doesn’t come fast enough and Jaehyun impatiently taps his foot on the floor because Yuta’s started pulling at his sleeve like a scolded child, “S’rry...” he says then proceeds to rub his face on Jaehyun’s arm. 

Yuta’s apartment is fifteen minutes walk away and Jaehyun honestly doesn't know if they can make it one minute without the other toppling over especially when he sees Yuta trip on virtually nothing on the sidewalk.

“You’re sooo handsome…” Yuta starts again and his eyes are big and glassy as he sticks his face in Jaehyun’s personal space, “Ar’ you a...what’s that word ‘gain…” he juts his lips out in concentration and Jaehyun tries not to smile at the face he makes.

“...An actor! Are you an actor?”

“No, I’m a law student.” 

“A l-lawyer?” Yuta gasps theatrically, “that’s so hot…” 

The taller man chuckles but his amusement is short lived because Yuta trips again and nearly takes him down with him. 

“Are ya’ single?” Yuta asks again after he recovers from the almost fall. 

“I’m not.”

“That sucks. ‘m good at giving blowjobs...You should break up wit’ your gir’friend”

“Boyfriend.” Jaehyun corrects as he crouches on the ground, “hop on, it’ll be faster this way.” Yuta mindlessly drapes himself over the younger man.

“Won’t you break up wit’ your boyfrie-“ and gasps as Jaehyun hoists him on his back. Yuta’s arms automatically wrap around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Wooow you’re strong!” As if to prove a point, Yuta bounces on his back and Jaehyun grunts, letting go of one of Yuta’s thighs so he can slap his ass for being annoying, “and kinky…” the other adds in giggles.

Giving an inebriated Yuta a piggyback ride might’ve been the wrong thing to do because a few meters from Yuta’s apartment, he announces, “I feel a little sick.” then promptly throws up all over Jaehyun’s back, down his t-shirt and on his hair. It should say a lot about Jaehyun when he doesn’t immediately drop Yuta on the concrete for drenching him in half digested pasta and beer.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” He says instead, his stomach churning at the smell.

“S’rry…” the smaller one mumbles and proceeds to wipe his face on the clean part of Jaehyun’s t-shirt. He whines about the smell then plasters himself against the younger man with a squelch. Jaehyun gags a little in response.

In front of Yuta’s apartment he paws at Jaehyun’s t-shirt apologetically, like his vomit isn’t all over Jaehyun’s back and hair. The younger man finally gets the door open after punching in the wrong code twice.

“Will you go out with me?”

“I already am.” 

  
  


//

Yuta wakes up with a headache and a bad feeling. Maybe it’s the weight draped across his back or the stench of alcohol and something more repulsive in the air.

“Well good morning to you, I guess.” A deep voice startles him and his hand automatically grips the forearm on his waist. He’s relieved to see Jaehyun’s face when he turns around. He doesn’t remember much of the night before but at least he’s not in bed with either Johnny or Ten. He supposes Jaehyun picked him up and brought him home. He smiles and goes for a hug.

“You slept over?” He’s about to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s chest when he pulls back, “ugh what’s that smell?”

Jaehyun’s expression darkens a little and a smirk tugs on his lips, “I wonder.” He says then pulls Yuta closer, “now I think you owe me that blowjob.”

  
  



End file.
